All Work and No Play
by RgalRobertson
Summary: This is a Swan Queen and Trisan Crossover. Both couples have a fight...Susan and Trina end up in storybrooke
1. Chapter 1

All Work and No Play

 **This is a Swan Queen and I Trisan Crossover inspired by MadameMayorRm and her Trina appreciation day. I hope You guys like it!**

Today was a difficult day for both Susan Miller and Trina Decker. Just the night before Susan's husband Bruce left their best friend's birthday party to have a rendezvous with his co worker, and Trina woke to what she hoped was a massive hangover but she couldn't quite shake the feeling that it could be something more. On days like this Susan just wanted to talk to the only person that seemed to be able to make her feel better, Trina. As Susan was about to knock on the door it swung open revealing Tom and another couple she has never seen before, they seem to be leaving.

"Thanks again, Tom, it was unforgettable, as always." The tall dark haired stranger said, placing a kiss to Tom's cheek.

Tom told her Trina was out by the pool. Susan made her way out to the pool just as she arrived Trina's head rose up out from under the water her hands weeping her wet hair back from out of her face, she opened her eyes, a huge smile spread across her face, and there is a moment Susan actually forgot where she was or why she was there.

"Oh, Susan" the brunette said, being a little out of breath.

Susan, caught a little off guard said the first thing that came to her mind. "Tom let me in as he was, uh, letting your guests out." The comment came as a surprise to Susan, she could even taste how bitter it was but she wasn't quite sure where it came from. "Are you alright? He said you weren't feeling well." Susan tucked a loose strand of her long red hair behind her ear as she shot a nervous look at Trina noticing a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in question. _Wait, is she jealous?_ The brunette thought.

"Oh, I always feel better after a swim." Trina sighed

"So, it's Janet's birthday, and I'm throwing her a surprise party tonight. Trina, I can use some help."

"Sure, sure," Trina said as she pulled herself up out of the pool. "Let me just put something on and I'll help you set up." Susan couldn't help but chuckle at how fast Trina was willing to help, then again when Trina and Tom were exclusive the brunette still went out to the pendulum club with her so she wouldn't feel out of place.

As Susan sat down on the chase, shook her head and said, "It's not that. Roger kissed me. We kissed each other, actually. It... It didn't go any further than that... It never will."

Trina turned to face the redhead, "You sure?"

"Yes... Oh, God, what's wrong with me? He's my best friend's husband."

"That doesn't mean you still can't have feelings for him." Trina says in a matter of fact tone.

Still there's something in her tone Susan can't quite decipher. Susan's head snapped up and her green eyes grew, her stare bore into Trina's "Of course it does. You know, I'm not like you. I don't have a switch I can just turn off and every time somebody new strolls into my bedroom! Gosh Trina, sometimes I wish you were more serious!"

Somewhere in Maine there is a magical town called Storybrooke. The sheriff, that's me, Emma Swan and the mayor, Regina Mills we're having what feels like regularly scheduled fight about who knows better when it comes to Henry.

"Miss Swan you have been a mother for all of 10 seconds, what makes you think you know anything about what he does or does not deserve?" Regina seethes.

"Seriously Regina, we're going to do this again?" I asked irritated, rolling my eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is there's no need to act like the Evil Queen here, so maybe you should loosen up a bit."

"Maybe you, Emma, need to leave before I do something Henry won't forgive me for later." Regina says with a little too much bite.

J ust as the words left her mouth the brunette immediately wished she could take them back. She watched as I left and slammed the front door shut behind me.

I need to cool off. I think an order of Grilled cheese and onion rings just might do the trick. Granny's was pretty deserted this afternoon except for a few regulars. In my spot at the bar there sat a brunette comforting another woman with red hair that reaches past her shoulders and a long blue floral dress. The brunette wore a rainbow colored crop top that displayed her taut stomach, a pair of white shorts that showed off her perfectly sculpted ass with high heels, that I can only describe as 'hooker heels'.

"Hey Emma!" Ruby pulled my attention away from the two at the bar. "Your usual?"

"Yeah thanks, Rubes." I smiled as I watch the brunette put my order in.

I turn my attention back to the brunette and the redhead, and realized I have never seen these two in Storybrooke before, yet there is something eerily familiar about the leggy brunette. Her short brown hair reminded me of Regina's when I first arrived in Storybrooke. I didn't get a bad vibe off of them or anything; so I decided to find somewhere else to sit when I heard the brunette speak and it sounded somewhat like Regina. It was lighter, flirty even. Before I knew what was happening I was standing behind both the brunette and redhead.

"Wow Regina, when I said loosen up I didn't mean to go walking around town well like… this…. Not that I don't like it… um, I mean it does look good on you…Shit Regina! Why are you dressed like that?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette purred as she turned to face me.

The brunette dragged her eyes slowly over my body drinking in every inch of my appearance. I followed as her tongue peeks out moistening her plump bottom lip. The redhead cleared her throat.

"Oh I'm sorry." I mutter. "It's just you look like someone I know."

The brunettes chocolate eyes bore into mine; and oh my gosh she looked so much like Regina.

The above the door rang, but I didn't turn around because I was mesmerized by the brunette in front of me.

"Don't worry about it." She drawls, her voice dropping an octave lower than before this time sounding exactly like Regina.

The redhead next to her just like she's a little uncomfortable reaches out her hand and says, "Hi I'm Susan Miller and this is Trina Decker we-."

She looked over at the brunette obviously bothered by something but the brunette didn't really seem to notice. Trina stood from her bar stool our faces mere inches from one another, neither one of us trying to create space.

"-got lost. Saw the sign and came in to see if we could get some help and now here we are."

"Yes, here you are. How exactly is it that you ended up here dear?" A deathly tone was heard from behind.

I swear I gave myself whiplash I turned around so fast. I kept looking between the two in complete awe. Trina looked a bit younger flirtier, a not a care in the world kind of girl, unlike Regina who was looked older more experienced to be quite honest I rather like that. Apparently so did the redhead, what her was her name again… oh yeah Susan. Susan hasn't closed her mouth since Regina made herself known, Regina seems to have noticed.

"Ooookay so, Regina you and Trina go back to the house and try to figure out what happened and I'll show Susan around town!"

R egina gave a knowing smirk, "Look who's being up tight now…meet us back my house at promptly 7:30. We will have dinner be for sending them home."

Both Regina and Trina Share an Evil Smirk, and reach over for the candle next to them on the table, and tipped it onto the mine and Susan's arm. Both do it slowly, so if we wanted to we could have stopped them, but neither of us wanted to. We stood eyes locked on the candle that the brunettes held slightly tilted watching the droplets of hot wax spill on our skin. It burns. Gasps, a mix of pain and excitement fill the room. The Trina and Regina put the candles down completely in sync with one another, then reaching out grabbing a hand pulling Susan and I up so were now back to back. Regina stands in front of me, and Trina took her spot in front of Susan. Regina took her eyes off mine only for a second, looked at Trina something dangerous shone in her eyes. Just as fast as Regina's eyes made it back to mine both brunettes shift sideways slightly, in order to pull our right hands up their leg, and back past their already dipping wet pussy until it came in contact with the puckered hole.

Trina leans in, her hot breath tickled the shell of Susan's ear, whispered, "You like that, don't you?"

Regina's drags her tongue languidly up Emma's neck, stops wrapping her full lips around my earlobe, dragging her tongue over it before letting it go with a pop "Mmmmm….I think you like it wild like that dear." She purred.

Regina was the first one to make a move, sprinting up the stairs, pulling me along with her. Trina and Susan followed us up to Regina's bedroom. Regina and I stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily, which was only partly because of their sprint up the stairs. Regina stood taking in every inch of me, raking her eyes up and down my body. I wet my lips with my tongue as Regina shot me a devilish grin, almost as a challenge.

 **Okay you guys so this was suppose to be a one shot, but I got way too carried away today with the Shadow Haven update so I will post the last chapter tomorrow night! If you liked it or even if you didn't your reviews are appreciated** **thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys I'm back! This is the last chapter of this fic unless you want more that is. Unlike the last chapter this one is pure smut… Sorry not sorry. This chapter was written while listening to Halsey's Strange Love and Madonna's S.E.X.**

Trina and Susan coming tumbling into the room as if on cue Regina stopped, turned me around so I was face to face with both Trina and Susan. Regina pulls me back to her so I can feel her nipples harden against my back, and kisses me, hard, passionately, like she knows I can't resist. Regina lays hot bruising open mouth kisses on any part of my body she had access to and hands stroking gently, desperate for me. The kisses continue, as she slides her hand down the front of my dress, scrunching it up the further down she goes stroking my legs. Then she begins sliding her fingers into my black lace through my slit.

"Oh Em-Ma, so wet already, the night is only just started." Regina husked as she slips your fingers inside my panties, and fingers me while Trina and Susan watch my face as I sigh and kiss you back, and I don't stop her, which is the odd thing about it all.

Regina kicks apart my legs and sinks down to her knees. I couldn't stop the shocked look spreading across my face. Regina let out a cackle as she stripped off the barely there lace. I move my feet, so I can kick them off from around my ankles, and stand there holding my dress up, out of her way, like it was completely normal, almost as if it happens regularly.

Regina's chocolate brown eyes locked with mine as she brought her mouth to my mound eating me out; my eyes roll as my head falls back and hits the bed post, it feels so good I almost forgot we had an audience.

"Oh no Miss Swan, I want you to look at them. You didn't seem to have a problem staring earlier today." Regina growls, I let out a whimper from the loss of her mouth and when I open my eyes I see Trina and Susan still standing in the back where they came in.

Trina has Susan pressed against her front as her hand slowly disappears between her legs. The brunette places soft kisses on Susan's long red hair, and whispers something that I can't quite catch. The redhead's eyes fly open, Trina pulls her closer and they both watch as I ride out my first orgasm. Regina stands back up with a wolfish grin and says, "You sounded like you enjoyed that Swan. I enjoyed having an audience; and here you thought I needed to loosen up a bit. Is this loose enough for you?"

Before I could say anything Regina had me up against the wall crushing our lips together. For the first time since I met Trina woman she did not seem flirty, she acting more like Regina actually. Trina moved from around Susan and walked to the bed. The brunette crawled to the middle of Regina's bed lying on her back now propped up on her elbow she looked at Susan. Regina broke away from the kiss looking back and forth between the redhead and the brunette, "Susan dear, you must be hungry. I know you didn't get a chance to finish your dinner so you might as well have some dessert. Trina was telling me earlier about what a nice mouth you have and now I want to see you use it." I don't think it's possible to get any redder then Susan was at this point, but she walked towards the bed and positioned herself between Trina's legs.

"Yes, I want you to make me come while Regina and Emma watch."

Susan seemed to quite this side of Trina and moved to take off her dress then pressed a passionate kiss to her lips before going where she was needed most. Regina and I strip before joining Trina and Susan on the bed. I crawl to the head of the bed where Trina is and sit beside her while Regina positions herself in front of me on her knees at the foot of the bed where Susan is. A smile spreads across Regina's face as she raises her ass a little higher, and I realized what she wants me to do. I can see the evidence of her arousal on her thighs as I spread her lips and rub her clit, I slide my tongue down there sometimes too but I mostly lick and suck at her ass.

"Can they touch you?" Trina is Susan from behind me, the resin had hesitated first second then nodded as she stroked up and down Trina's legs.

I had no interest at this point and touching anyone other than the woman in front of me, but she lifted and eyebrow insinuating that the same question was being related to me as well and I just nodded. In that instant a hand, Trina's, reached out grabbing my loose messy ponytail, and wrapped it around her hand holding me there, my mouth against the mayor's perfect ass and Regina did the same grabbing a fist full of red hair burying the redheads face further into Trina's pussy.

There's a dip in the bed, but I don't bother to look up to see who it was. Someone lies underneath me, with her head between my legs, and starts slowly licking up and down my slit. I let out a moan and Regina looks back a scowl on her face not thrilled that someone who was no her was about to make me come. Curious to see whose face I was currently sitting on I pulled back, looked down to see the redhead, eyes glazed over, looking up at me with a sheepish smile.

"Is this okay?"

"Oh yeah, Just keep going." I say as I lower myself back down on her face.

I feel a tickle on my back. I look, and see Trina brushing a whip down my skin and falling on Susan's milky white skin.

"Emma, Don't stop until Regina is satisfied. Susan, same goes for you, I want to see Emma come on your face. Do you understand?"

Susan and I are too stunned by the brunette that we don't answer. Regina looks back and lets a chuckle fall from her lips. I felt the rush of wind before the blow came as Trina laid two rapid blows from the whip, one to my back and the other across Susan's toned stomach.

"Answer me!" Trina barked.

Susan and I nod and both shout out, "Yes!"

"Yes what miss Swan?" Regina chimed in.

"Yes, my my my… Majesty…" There was amusement in Regina's eyes.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one, swan? Oh... and my majesty? I believe it is said to be 'your' Majesty, unless you think me to be yours…"

"Honestly? The moment Henry gave me the book and started talking about you being the Evil Queen. I um have wanted you to be mine now for a very long time now…"

Regina laughed, "Well you are going to be using that title a lot more now aren't you?"

Not wanting to show how much that excited me I rolled my eyes, "Of course. My Majesty."

Susan and I lick, and suck, as Trina continues to whip us both. It doesn't take long until Regina and I come together. Trina goes over to her purse, and Regina to the closet, both come back with a reasonably sized dildo and harness.

Susan shakes her head, "Trina, You cannot be serious?"

"Were you not just saying this morning how you wished I would be more serious? Well, here I am being serious. Now stop talking and come here… besides I'm like a boy scout I always come prepared… You never know when an opportunity will arise…"

We all take turns, sharing harnesses, taking turns fucking each other. I'm sore all over, inside and out, down my back, on my legs. Afterward the four of us laid in bed, Trina and Regina telling Susan and I how proud of us they were.

"Hey Regina, did you figure out how to get them back to whenever the hell they're from?" I whisper in her ear.

"Of course I did. But I figured it could wait till tomorrow afternoon."

 **The End. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Oh, and this is my first completed story Yay! Now I should probably go work on updating my other two fics haha. Thank you again guys for reading. It means a lot!**


End file.
